Just A Kiss
by KHFan42
Summary: Tamaki sighed. "I don't know! I guess…I guess I like you." Haruhi cocked her head. "I like you too Tamaki, but I don't know why you-" Tamaki grabbed her shoulders. "No! I really like you!" Tamaki cut her off, "I just…"


[AN: R&R! =D Tell me how you like this.]

It was a warm spring night. The waves of the beach lapped against the pale sand and foamed as they retracted back to the ocean. The wooden path along the edge of the sand was quiet and unpopulated, with the exception of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh, who were walking slowly side-by-side. They talked about many things, the Host Club, the two years that had passed since Haruhi came in, the fact that graduation was rapidly approaching for the senior class, of Kyoya and Tamaki, and how Haruhi would be taking over the Host Club. Haruhi soon brought up how much she missed Mori and Hunny, as well as how much she would miss Kyoya.

"Hey! What about me! I'm graduating too ya know! Aren't you gonna miss me?" Tamaki whined as he was shocked to not hear her say his name. Haruhi put a finger to her chin.

"Well sure I'll miss you, but I've got Hikaru and Kaoru to keep me company, right? I've got two years left with them after all." She replied. Tamaki turned black and white in sadness and stood still as stone. Haruhi rose and eyebrow and after a few moments of awkward silence, began waving her hand in front of Tamaki's face.

"Um…Tamaki-sama? Yoo-hoo! Earth to Tamaki-sama!" she snapped her fingers. Tamaki suddenly snapped out of his blue funk and attacked Haruhi, spinning her in circles, much as he did the first day she came to the club.

"ACK! TAMAKI! LET ME GO! HELP!" she yelled. There was no answer, so Tamaki continued spinning her. She whispered to herself, "Dammit…Mori's not here to help me anymore…" Tamaki slowly stopped spinning her and put her down softly on the ground, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Eheh….sorry about that Haruhi-sama…" he said. Haruhi gathered herself and was able, after a few moments of stumbling, to stand. Her eyes went up to his face and she shook her head.

"You never change Tamaki-sama…" she said with a slight laugh in her voice. Tamaki frowned.

"I have so changed! I've become more mature than I was two years ago, right?" Haruhi gave him a look as if to say, 'you're joking, right?' Tamaki sighed and turned away.

"You don't think I'm mature."

"I never said that _aloud_." Haruhi mumbled. Tamaki turned around and hugged her.

"Just the fact that you said you'll miss the twins more than me is just heartbreaking!" he sobbed. Haruhi patted his back.

"It's ok Tamaki-sama…" she said, "I'll write to you if you like."

"It's not the same…" Tamaki sighed, "It's not the same as _being_ with you! Hearing your voice…seeing your face…" Tamaki reached to touch Haruhi's cheek, but retracted his hand and put a curled finger just beneath his lips.

"It's really not going to be the same around here without you Tamaki…" Haruhi's big, brown eyes searched for Tamaki's blue eyes, which were covered by the shadow of his pale, blonde hair.

"What will happen to you when I leave Haruhi?" he asked quietly.

"I'll be fine Tamaki. You don't need to worry about me…"

"No! I mean to us! When I leave, what if someone likes you! Like Hikaru! What if you fall for him?" Tamaki cried. Haruhi shook her head.

"You know I think of him as a brother Tamaki…why are you so worried about that?" Tamaki sighed.

"I don't know! I guess…I guess I like you." Haruhi cocked her head.

"I like you too Tamaki, but I don't know why you-" Tamaki grabbed her shoulders.

"No! I really like you!" Tamaki cut her off, "I just…" Tamaki looked into Haruhi's brown eyes. She blushed ever so slightly and he smirked. He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her face into his. Then they kissed. It was a kiss that had been waiting for 2 years to happen. Haruhi closed her eyes after a few moments and put her hands on Tamaki's cheeks. They kissed for what seemed like hours until Tamaki finally broke away. He pulled Haruhi in close to him and whispered to her.

"I love you my little Haru-chan." Haruhi's calm, loving face turned into a slightly peeved one. She broke free from Tamaki's grip and looked at him.

"Aaand you just completely ruined the moment…possibly the only moment like it you'll ever get…" Haruhi turned and began to walk away. Tamaki's eyes widened and his face got screwed up.

"W-what! Is this about me calling you Haru-chan? I didn't mean it Haruhi! It was an accident! Wait!" Haruhi still walked. She turned her head slightly towards Tamaki so he could hear her.

"And you've got 2 months to make it up to me!" she called, beginning to run. Tamaki broke after her.

"WHAT? WAIT! HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled after her, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!"


End file.
